What Happens Next?
by i-0-rock
Summary: what happens when Trish falls for Randy?


"Okay, she still does not know what were about to do, so, don't blab it out" Paul said to Ric and Batista

Paul was so upset that Randy won the World Heavy Weight Championship. He was so mad he wanted to kill Orton.

"Hey guys!" Trish said as she entered the room. "what are you doing?" she said.

"were just talking about something." ric said.

"oh" she said back. "so Hunter, where are we going later?" she said turning to Hunter.

"I haven't decided yet, we'll just have to go for a ride and look for a good place" he said

Trish and Hunter are going out for a while, until it ended in a relationship. They would always go out after their RAW tapings. It has been five months since they started this relationship thing.

"okay, I'll just go to my locker room to rest" she said

"I'll escort you there, I'll just go get my jacket" Hunter said

Trish went out of the door while she waited for Hunter. When Hunter got his jacket, he turned to ric and batista.

"remember, no cracks about our plan later"he said turning to the door.

Trish and Randy are very close. They know each other so well that they were like best friends. They have the same interests and a lot of things in common. Hunter knew that if Trish would have learned this plan, she would surely disagree and would not let this plan to continue.

Hunter wanted to make sure that Randy would get what he deserves for stealing his championship from him.

When Randy retained his championship that night, Evolution, being the plastic that they are, congratulated Randy before they attacked him.

Trish was so shocked that she wanted to protect Randy and stop this horrible scene. But her legs won't move, she just froze eyes widened and hands covering her mouth. A tear fell from one of her beautiful eyes. Finally, she got up all the courage that she has and stood in front of Hunter who was about to slam a sledge hammer to Randy.

"Hunter!please stop!" trish said looking at him with tears.

HHH looked at Trish, then looked back at Randy, then he left while holding Trish's hand. He dragged her down to Evolution's locker room and they just stood there. Trish was still shocked. She knew how important the championship is to Hunter, but he is just taking this into a whole new level. she knows that it hurts Randy, he and HHH are also close, among their group, they were the ones who often agreed on something. Trish left and just stayed n the canteen with her friends.

"I really don't know why they did that"she said

"well, just talk to Hunter, then maybe you would understand"said Victoria

When Trish went back to Evolution's locker room, she found herself alone there. She saw a note that read:

_Trish,_

_We left early because Hunter's really in a bad mood. He wanted to go back to the hotel, he said he wanted to rest. We'll just wait here for you._

_Ric_

Trish was very mad. When she returned to the hotel, she saw Ric and Batista waiting for her. She approached them and told them she would be sleeping at Victoria's room. They were a little bit of worried because what if Hunter would be mad? They told Hunter and Hunter's main reaction was

"oh, then I would be seeing her tom." In a sleepy voice.

Hunter went to Victoria's room to fetch Trish. They went to their raw taping and they agreed that she will accompany him to the ring. Hunter had a match with Randy, so he needed someone to come with him to the ring.

When it was match time. Randy came out first. He was all fired up. When Hunter came out Randy saw Trish. He felt his heart skip a beat. He never felt this way before. He just ignored it and looked straight to HHH. But he couldn't resist looking at Trish. He liked the way it feels.

In the middle of the match, randy threw HHH outside the ring. Trish came to check on Hunter. Randy came out of the ring and was about to punch Hunter when he grabbed Trish's hair using her like a shield.

"what are you doing?!!!"Trish said.

"Hunter, relax!!" randy said putting his hands as if stopping someone.

Hunter then threw Trish to Randy. When Trish bumped Randy, their lips touched, but then it broke because they smashed into the steel post. Trish hit the steel post not that hard so it was no big deal.

Randy, hit his head to the steel post so he was weak and all. He then got back to his senses. He checked on Trish who just hit her arm.

Hunter went back down and threw randy inside the ring. He gave trish a look.

"why did you do that?"she said.

But he did not reply.

Trish ran back to the locker rooms. Randy followed her while the match was in progress. Resulting a count out.

He first changed into his casual wear and looked for trish. He found trish outside her locker room, crying.

He offered her a hankey, but she just looked at him. Then she bowed her head down.

Randy sat beside her and wiped her tears with his thumb. He was so nervous that time.

Trish looked at him and hugged him. She crying in his shoulders and she felt comfortable…

A/N: so..whatcha guys think? Hope you liked it…please R/R…I am just starting this whole randy/trish thing.. the trish/Hunter was just something I used for an opening act..hehehe..i need something to support it later on…


End file.
